Elope of the year
by makoed
Summary: HIATUS! Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura decided to elope years ago when they started dating. And as a thank you present for helping in their wedding they decide to find their friends their life partners. AU, SasuNaru On HIATUS!
1. Introductions

Main pairing – SasuNaru

There will be side pairings like KibaHina, NejiGaa, KakaIru, ShikaTema

Summary – Rock lee and Haruno Sakura planned to elope for their wedding years ago when they started dating, and they ask help from their friends for the wedding. Sakura and her friends think of a thank you present, what else could be better than giving life partners as a gift for the bachelors? AU, SasuNaru

Chapter 1 – Introductions

"Attention! Attention! Passengers of flight 339, due to stormy weather your flight has been delayed, please board the plane from Gate 3B in five hours. Passengers of flight 399.."

"Kuso (Damn) ! I can't believe this! We got here in time even! Now the stupid metal bird is stuck in the sky!" one irate Inuzuka Kiba yelled to his group of friends gathered in the lobby of the Airport, getting annoyed and amused glances from others around him.

Kiba was dressed in denim jeans and a button up brown shirt, his necklace with a fang pendant hanging off his neck, his wild chocolate brown hair mussed up giving him an delinquent look, ( he WAS a delinquent when in school so it doesn't matter), the beige leather shoes scraping against the coarse carpet in the lobby.

"Urusai (shut up) Kiba, we're all in this together so we're all going to be stuck here, not only you." Replied an annoyed Uzumaki Naruto standing next to the dog-like boy.

Naruto was also dressed in denim jeans and a button up shirt, but his was a dark orange. The color clashed with his bright corn yellow hair and azure eyes, making them seem even brighter. His blank sneakers were muddy and dirty, as if he hadn't cleaned them for a long time (which he hadn't).

"Mendokuse, could you shut up Kiba. We need to find a place to rest or hang out here until the plane gets here." The third member of the five boys gathered drawled, already half-asleep.

"We cant go to the café again –munch-. We got kicked – munch- out when Kiba said –munch- that the milkshake –munch- tasted like cow pee. -swallow- ." Akimichi Chouji was a big boy, and he needed to eat, whatever the attendants said meant nothing to him.

"The Hyuuga girl" a cold monotone voice spoke up, the speaker being a red head, thick black lines were around his eyes, showing that either he didn't sleep or he was a fan of eye liner – black eye liner-, "she was going to meet us here." And he didn't say anything else.

The three of them were wearing black pants with t shirts and sweaters, nothing out of the ordinary except their, 1 – extremely bored expressions 2 – multiple bags of chips 3 – glare fixed in their faces, momentarily killing anyone near them.

"You mean Hinata, Gaara?" at the silent barely-there nod from the red head Naruto continued.

"Kiba? Was she coming here? I don't remember her saying anything to us." The blond scratched the back of his head absently.

Hinata was Kiba's girlfriend. Everyone was surprised when they hook up and everyone had doubts of the relationship, they were too different and were polar opposites. But they decided to go with the flow, after all opposites attract right? They had been going steady for almost an year now and all their friends were happy.

"Puh, as if you remember anything we said at Ichiraku's except our comments about ramen." Kiba rolled his eyes at his naïve (and a bit dumb, according to him) friend.

"Oh, she said it at Ichiraku's? Oh man, the ramen! I want ramen now, Kiba did you see any place around here selling ramen?" he was almost bouncing on his heels at the mention of his obsession.

Everyone who attended Okaza high knew about Naruto and his ramen, Shikamaru even remembered the comedy drama they made out of the cafeteria incident Naruto caused when he found out that they didn't sell ramen there on his first day.

So it wasn't a very good thing to remind Naruto of his beloved noodles if they didn't have it in hand. And currently, the cafeteria in the airport had nothing except macaroni and cheese, seafood pizza and coffee.

"Naruto-kun, -munch, munch- they don't have it here in the café, and no they don't have it –munch- in the duty free shops either – munch-" Chouji explained to his salivating friend who looked like a kicked puppy when he heard this.

"But.. the lady said they will have ramen in the café next time I come..", he was giving the puppy-dog look to Chouji who looked lost. They learned about Naruto's greatest defense when they took him to the ramen stand and he was broke, he ended up giving his puppy pout to Gaara who was surprisingly compliant to it.

_What the hell does he mean they don't haven ramen? Ramen is the nectar of humans, given to us by Kami-sama himself! I will make it here myself if I have to!_

Shikamaru wasn't called a genius for nothing, and as soon as he saw the determined expression on Naruto's face and the direction he was looking at, which was the where the cafeteria was located.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to crush Naruto's determination to do the impossible in the bud but Gaara's cold voice saved him the trouble. _What a drag this is._

"Naruto" Naruto stopped short when he heard the voice. He turned slowly to face the red head who was glowering at him.

"You are not going anywhere. You will stay with me until we get to Sakura." Naruto nodded dumbly, not even hearing what was being said. He was too busy trying not to get fried from the death glare directed at him.

They were suddenly interrupted by a timid voice.

"Konbanwa (good afternoon) minna." The shy voice barely reached their ears, but it was heard. Their ears are used to hear the soft voice of a Hyuuga Hinata after going to school with her for four years.

"Yo Hinata-chan" he greeted the shy girl, he didn't know why but she always blushed very red when he was around. She even feinted sometimes when he came near her. He didn't actually know why she did it, thinking it was probably a sickness, an allergy to blond hair or something. But it had almost stopped when she started dating Kiba but she still blushed a lot around him.

Gaara and Shikamaru with Chouji, nodded to Hinata. First one being an anti-social bastard , wont speak. Second one too bored to bother with a reply and the last one too busy filling his mouth with chips didn't have space to form a word.

Kiba smiled and hugged Hinata when he came from behind the chair he was standing next to, making the naturally shy girl turn beet red and stutter. Then she turned and regarded them with questioning eyes.

"An-no, you all k-know th-that the p-plane is d-delay-yed rig-ght?" she continued after confirmation nods were given to her.

"W-we n-need-d t-to f-find a p-place t-to st-tay. B-but.." she was interrupted when the airport intercom buzzed and a voice came through.

Kiba opened his mouth, wanting to ignore the annoying metallic voice and intending to ask his girlfriend what she was going to say. But before he opened his mouth the message that the voice buzzed through made all of them stand shock still, dread and irritation bubbling in their angered veins.

"Attention! Attention! Passengers of flight 339! Due to stormy weather your flight has been delayed further. It will be arriving in seventeen hours. Please board the plane from gate 3B. Passengers of flight 399.."

Absolute silence rang through the group, even Chouji had stopped munching on his chips.

"You have got to be kidding me.." Kiba voiced the thought running through their minds. He dared a glance to his right side, where Naruto was, in fear.

Their third lesson in learning the absolute randomness Uzumaki Naruto was took place in the second year in their high school.

_Flashback _

_Inuzuka Kiba was delinquent; everyone had established that either you stay away from Kiba or risk getting fleas. He was late for classes and he was barely getting marks for a pass in his classes. But his friends didn't care, so he didn't either. Why should he?_

_Inuzuka Kiba noticed the new kid in the block, a bright blond with a loud, brash and obnoxious attitude that made their teachers pull their hair out. He liked the kid, they were both alike. _

_But he didn't bother with introductions when the kid didn't seem to show any interest either._

_They had gym as last period on Fridays; the new kid had gym classes with him and his gang, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Hyuuga Hinata. _

_That day their gym teacher Tetsuma Kuran did the impossible thing of being late. Kuran was never late, period. 'Lateness' was a word that didn't exist in his dictionary. Tetsuma Kuran was a strict teacher with high standards and expected the students to succeed in his ways._

_But he was late on that fateful Friday, he came up with his right leg in a cast, supported by his assistant and school's track team star Rock Lee who was a senior. But the worst thing was that on that Friday it had started to rain._

_But Kuran was not deterred by the rain and he ordered the class to run two laps in the school grounds 'in' the rain. But alas, he knew neither Naruto's hate of 'evil' rain nor his excessive hatred towards 'late comers'._

_The outburst from the new and normally very cheerful-to-the-point-of-annoyance blond stunned them all._

_He was sitting on the grass, his bangs covering his face when Kuran was talking to the class. But when he finished he stood up, making the non-existent spotlight train on him._

"_I…I ABSOLUTELY FUCKING HATE IDIOTS LIKE YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE RUN OVER BY A FUCKING CAR! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT TIME! IF YOU COULDN'T COME YOU SHOULD'VE NOTICED THE OFFCIE SO WE WOULD'NT BE SITTING IN THE SHITTY RAIN FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG FOR A FREAK LIKE YOU TO TURN UP!"_

_The whole ground echoed the loud blonde's yelling while the whole class ,with the teacher included, sat with their mouths dropped open at the fuming and huffing blond._

_Lee opened his mouth angrily but Kuran looking serious for some reason and stopped him by lifting his hand._

_He was staring at Naruto with an unreadable look on his face when he spoke to the drenched and angry blond._

"_You are… Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked softly (the whole class's mouths dropped open for the second time)._

'_Namikaze?' Kiba thought, shocked. 'Wasn't Namikaze the name of the man who..' He looked at Naruto again._

_Naruto looked stunned for a second before paling rapidly, his big blue eyes darkening noticeably. He narrowed his eyes at the teacher for a second before completely changing his demeanor to a suspiciously fake happy mood._

_He relaxed his stance and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, smiling like a fool. But his eyes… they were closed._

_One thing that ran through Kiba's mind when looking at this complete turn of 180 degrees was 'Fake'_

_The class didn't seem to think so, they visibly relaxed, some even laughing at the seemingly stupid blonde._

_But when Naruto spoke again he completely changed the subject._

"_Ahaha.. Kuran-sensei", Kuran's demeanor also changed to a happy one when he heard Naruto speak, but his eyes didn't change, they were as serious as ever._

"_Do we get a prize or something if we complete first?" he asked innocently, a silly smile playing across his pillow lips._

_Kuran smiled. "Yosh, who ever win first gets a free meal where ever they want." _

_Naruto's eyes shone impossibly bright blue at this, hearts dancing across the shining azure eyes._

'_Is this kid bipolar or something?_' Kiba thought in disbelief. 'He was just threatening Kuran-sensei a minute ago!'

_It was lee who answered first, even though the class was pumped up in the thought of free food, coughchoujicough, they were not insane enough to believe there wasn't a catch in it._

"_Ossu! I will prove my beautiful flower Sakura my youthfulness Kuran-sensei!" he shouted before jumping from the shade he and sensei was in and running down the track, leaving a trail of dust in his wake._

_The rest of the kids looked at each other a second before dashing off after him._

_Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru alone with Gaara were the only ones left behind with Kuran._

_Naruto looked at Kuran before he too, ran after lee, shouting something about ramen and Ichiraku._

_But Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru caught the look he sent Kuran before he ran off. Shikamaru was a genius, Gaara was close to a professional in understanding human interaction, even if he didn't engage in them and Kiba.. Well he was not the idiot he seem to be… much._

_They all looked at each other before running off after the class, lee now completing his first lap. But all of them saw what Naruto was hiding; at least they thought it was that._

_The malice, grief and fear in the threatening glance Naruto gave to Kuran before running drew them in. they had a mission now._

_Mission – find the truth about Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

"Naruto.. You need to calm down. Please, we'll find a hotel to book and we'll stay there until the plane arrives tomorrow." Hinata's soft voice was devoid of all stuttering.

They all knew the consequences of Naruto loosing his temper; they didn't want another repeat of that episode that changed their whole outlook on the naïve blond.

The said blonde took several breaths, as if he was meditating before looking up at Hinata's soft lavender eyes. He gave her a tight smile before nodding.

The whole group gave a sigh of relief. They couldn't have an episode here. If Naruto started then Gaara would too, and the least they needed now was two demons running around screaming 'DIE!' to everyone they see in the airport.

But that didn't mean Kiba had to be held back. So he voiced his thoughts for himself, Gaara and Naruto.

"What THE HELL DO THEY MEAN WE HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR SEVENTEEN HOURS !" the buzz of murmuring and softly speaking voices were instantly overpowered by the loud roar of Kiba.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend with something akin to a mixture of anger and gratefulness.

"I HAD TO MAKE AKAMARU STAY PUT IN THAT SKINNY BOX THEY CALL A HOME FOR DOGS WHEN TRAVELLING IN A FUCKING PLANE! AND HE IS NOW IN THAT LITTLE SHITTY THING PROBABLY HOWLING HIS HEART OUT AND NOW THEY SAY THE DAMN PLANE WON'T LAND UNTIL SEVENTEEN HOURS ? I WILL KILL THEM !"

"I CAME HERE TO HELP SAKURA WITH HER ELOPING! NOT TO SIT AROUND IN A FUCKING AIRPORT AND OOGLE THE AIR HOSTESSES! THE FUCK!"

Kiba took a deep breath, puffing out his chest, ready to howl more of his questions to the gaping people around them when someone coughed behind him.

"You should keep your mouth shut Inuzuka. It attracts flies as well as trouble. You don't want me to speak to Hiashi-sama about Hinata-sama's … choice, do you?" a deep baritone voice sounded behind Kiba and Naruto, both of whom were standing next to each.

Kiba closed his mouth immediately and let out a cross between a choke and a strangled sound.

Naruto turned around to see who had interrupted the –let-out-all-you-can session. Kiba's yelling soothed his anger a lot and this stranger, who ever the fuck he was, was the reason his anger soothing was stopped.

But when he took a look at the person standing in front of him all his thoughts about all the injustice of air port's were wiped out of his mind.

The dark haired man stood over him about half a head, _what the hell? This guy is taller than me! It is so unfair! Why am I the only one, minus Kiba and Gaara, short? Why isn't 5" 7' enough? Hmm.. this guy must be at least 6"._

The man was about his age, with pale skin without a single blemish, dark hair with a dark blue tint in a duck-butt hairstyle, _wonder if it's natural or the consequence of too much hair gel, _and thin but rose pink lips.

His angular face with high cheek bones and a pointed nose gave him an appearance of a noble. He was wearing black tailored pants with a white dress shirt, and a pair of leather shoes. A simple outfit but it was made hot when the guy was wearing it.

One thing that ran in Naruto's bi-sexual mind after he carefully criticized and analyzed every aspect of the raven's body was,

_OMG HE"S FUCKING HOT! Hmm... I wonder if he's gay._

The said raven merely raised an elegant eyebrow at the blunt display of 'gawking'. His expression saying, 'What the hell are YOU looking at".

Naruto, since he didn't have the cool ability to lift one eyebrow, simply gave a small frown at the soundless reply.

Meanwhile Kiba was sweating profusely; he had been in a one sided staring/glaring contest with Hyuuga Neji, who had been accompanied by the man Naruto was gawking at, for the last minute.

The tall long haired raven man with lilac eyes identical to Hinata, but without the warmth Hinata's carried, were glaring at the wild haired boy's brownish-moss colored eyes.

The tall man was wearing attire similar to his companion who was currently degrading Naruto with his eyes.

Gaara looked at the long haired tall raven, his eyes and face didn't show any difference from his normal blank face but inside he was purring with contentment. He only felt his phone vibrate 30 seconds later.

"What took you so damn long to pick up a call? Checking out mate's again?"

Gaara frowned a little at the comment and the voice was even more shocking, he was uneasy. Shikaku never called for anything. What was so different this time?

That exact moment Hyuuga Neji lifted his eyes from his victim and looked straight at the red head. Hard lilac eyes clashing with blank emerald eyes.

Gaara let his mouth curve into a predatory smirk.

His mind took pleasure in seeing the shocked look that overtook hard lilac eyes. He knew from the moment he saw the man that he was not one to show emotions.

But he was thrown off his guard when he received an answering smirk. But he quickly hid his shock, but he knew it was futile when the smirk on the handsome man's face widened a fraction.

"And if I am? Since when it is your problem?" he could hear Shikaku's growl of annoyance.

"There's something you need to know." _Not again_. _Dammit._

Hyuuga Hinata was currently on a roll. She was smirking in triumph and victory when he saw the interactions of the four men in front of her. They hadn't actually planned the actions of Neji nii-san and Gaara, but she knew they would cope well.

All they had to do was make a quick plan to carry along with the original plan. It wouldn't matter when the two were similar; they just needed to get a little encouragement.

She mentally snickered when she imagined the reactions of others.

_This is 'The' elope of the year. Sakura, you are really the top of the class._

Nara Shikamaru observed the interaction of the four and the mad glint on Hinata's eyes.

He wasn't called a genius for nothing. So when he saw these small hints it didn't take long for him to analyze the situation and come to a conclusion.

Mendokuse, this is going to be very long vacation. –sigh- I hope there wont be any bloodbaths. Blood takes a long time to be cleaned up.

He sighed again before looking the last member who arrived with the other two.

He seemed like a silent type he could hang out with. The man was wearing a heavy sweater with a hood, hiding his face, and black pants with combat boots. From what Shikamaru could see, he was certain this guy was wearing sunglasses too.

_Maybe he could help me and Chouji to reduce bloodbath._

He sighed before turning to address the silent man.

"Hey, I'm Nara Shikamaru, can we help you ?" his sudden voice mused others out of their reverie too.

The man who had been looking at Naruto snapped his obsidian eyes at him while the long-haired raven he recognized as Hinata's cousin Neji, turned his attention from Gaara.

It was Neji who replied and Kiba wondered if the other dark-eyed man was mute. _Maybe he's Gaara's type._ He rolled his eyes mentally and scoffed. _Poor Naruto, he seems to like the bastard._

"Actually it seems like both of our parties seem to be going in the same to the same direction."

There was a sudden silence before Naruto decided to break it.

"So your saying that your going to northern Japan to a certain eloping between one Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee?" he asked the man he also recognized now. _Hyuuga Neji. The stuck up prick that picked up Hinata when we were in Konoha._

Neji nodded his head confirming their suspicions but Chouji decided to solve the mystery.

"How come you know about it?"

Neji looked at the obsidian eyed companion next to him before replying.

"Rock Lee was our classmate, and we are closest thing he has to friends. He invited us to come and help him with the marriage."

"He gave us invitations." The man with sun glassed standing on Neji's left spoke up. His voice was slightly rough. _Probably from not using it,_ Naruto thought.

Kiba's jaw was hung out a moment before he promptly closed it indignantly after a glare from Neji.

"He gave you invitations? For an eloping?" he asked in a shocked tone. Well it must be shocking, giving invitations for an eloping.

Neji nodded his head again.

Shikamaru sighed for the nth time before starting the ceased conversation again.

"Mendokuse. We still don't know each other I suppose. I'll start introductions." Without waiting for a reply he started naming the ones from his group and waited until the other newcomers introduced themselves.

Neji nodded once before introducing himself, "My name's Hyuuga Neji. I am Hinata-sama's cousin." They all nodded at him since they knew him because of Hinata.

Them they all simultaneously turned to the only other one of the foreign trio who had spoken. They only got a monotonous name. "Aburame Shino. Lee's friend."

Then they turned to the silent and brooding raven on Neji's right, expecting hand signals and Neji's translations since he was mute according to their assumptions.

He looked amusedly at them for a split second before stating in a deep sensual voice "Uchiha Sasuke".

Shikamaru and Kiba looked shocked and Naruto looked confusedly at them.

Then Shikamaru breathed out, "So that's why I recognize you from somewhere." Before nodding at him.

Kiba stared at him for a full minute before looking away from a chilling glare directed at him by those coal-black eyes.

Then those black eyes trained on Naruto, who cocked his head to the side in confusion before shrugging his shoulders.

"A-ano, m-maybe w-we shoul-d-d get-t-t mo-oving b-befor-re t-the h-hotel gets fu-ul-ly b-booked." Hinata voice carried out to their well trained ears.

Sasuke nodded at Hinata who looked at him shyly before saying, "I'll book the rooms. Neji rent a car." He looked at his companion who took out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Well Hinata, it looks like –munch- your cousin's –munch- -swallow- over protectiveness is useful -munch-." Chouji had opened another bag of chips.

Hinata smiled shyly at him before walking to Kiba and linking her arms with his, her face a beautiful shade of cherry red.

Sasuke stared at the blond while he was waiting for his call to be picked up. The blond was animatedly talking to a bored Shikamaru, but you could see that the other man was listening to that amusing story from the small smile playing on his face.

_He is truly a beauty_.

"Moshi moshi, Uchiha Itachi." Came the answer from the other side of the phone.

"Aniki (Big brother), I need to borrow a limo."

The trick to get something from your brother was never to annoy him with pleading and to give him an inverted compliment. And he did need the limo. He looked at the blond again before turning to look at the window overlooking the runway.

"Oh? What's the special occasion, ototou (little brother)? Got a girl yet?" there was snicker after the last question and Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep himself from yelling at his brother.

_Stupid Aniki and his matchmaking, it's his entire fault that I'm stuck here, not that I am complaining_. He looked at the blond again; he was still talking to Shikamaru.

He replied without thinking, "Something like that."

There was a sudden silence at the other end and Sasuke's eyes widened before scrunching up. _Chikuso (damnit) how could I be so careless. Must not look at the dobe (deadlast) again._

"Oh ho, so Sasuke is not asexual then? hah" Sasuke winced at the chuckling. His brother's laugh was simply evil, and it scared even Kisame.

"Kisame owes me 5000 yen. So little brother, who is she?"

_That bastard! Betting on his little brother's love life. What kind of a big brother is he? He's supposed to set me an example, not that I'll ever follow him._

He knew he couldn't get off his brother's questioning, if he wanted the limo he needed to answer his brother honestly as he could. That man can sense a lie a mile away. He looked at the blonde's reflection playing on the glass window. Their seats were very close to it.

"He's not exactly a girl, Aniki." He replied softly. The second silence from the other end made him bash his forehead into the glad pane, cursing his absentmindedness and idiocy.

"This is interesting. My little brother has grown up to be a man at last. Ma, It doesn't matter if your gay or not. So tell me, how is he? Good-looking? Ugly? Interesting? Boring?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth again, this time not to stop him from snapping at his brother, but to keep himself from peeking at the oblivious blond.

"Aniki, I am at the Kurokawa airport. I know that you have limo's here and I want one. Send it here in 10 minutes and I'll… I'll send you a picture of him, or I'll show him to you when talking from the screen."

Sasuke couldn't believe he was going this far, but if his stupid brother made him answer questions and that naïve blond kept appearing behind his closed eyes. He sighed and waited for an answer with baited breath.

"You have a deal. The limo will be at the entrance in ten, I want to see him live call me tomorrow or I will." Itachi threatened before hanging up.

Sasuke cursed his foolish behavior for the hundredth time before snapping his phone close and turning to face Neji who was staring at the red head listening to Naruto.

_Does that dobe ever shut up? And is Neji? So he is.. at least I'm not alone in this._

Neji turned to look at him and they both had mutual understanding at that moment and they both nodded at each other, silently agreeing to save the other from sticky situations.

Neji wasn't Sasuke's best friend, but he was closest thing he had for help. They both understood each other and they both were very similar which made them have a mutual understanding as well as a mutual feeling of resentment.

Sasuke looked at the blond, taking in his red headed companion too. _Hmm.. he seems fit enough to handle Neji. _

"I called my nii-san. he agreed to send a vehicle to the entrance in ten minutes. We need to get our bags and go there quickly." Sasuke told the group listening intently to his words.

Then they all nodded and went to the baggage lockers they had put their bags in. After taking them and putting them in a trolley they all moved to the entrance.

They stopped short when they saw what was waiting for them. Sasuke allowed a smirk to grace his features when he took in the blonde standing speechless, staring at the black limousine parked right in front of the entrance.

The driver opened the back door beckoning to them and the group moved silently, some still in shock.

The driver in the dark blue uniform bowed formally to Sasuke who nodded in reply.

"Sasuke-sama. Where will be going?"

Sasuke looked at Neji who answered, "We booked rooms in the Tsuki Grand hotel, and we'll be going there." The driver nodded and moved to the back to put away the luggage.

There was sudden high pitched squeal. Kiba and Naruto jerked around grimacing at the noise. They both had sensitive hearing. The others were busy helping the driver to pack the bags. Well Chouji, Hinata and Shino were helping. Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara were standing silently.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!" "Neji-samaaaa!"

Sasuke paled visibly at the squealing and screaming women running at the limo from all directions.

Neji threw a pitying look at Sasuke before hurriedly ducking into the back seat of the limo. He was joined by a silent Gaara and Shino, who were quickly followed by Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru with Chouji with his mouth full.

The back seats of the limo were quickly filled. Leaving the shocked still Sasuke staring horrified at the screaming women being held back by the guards, who were quickly starts to fail to catch the random women ducking underneath their arms and the confused Naruto standing next to him and looking from the women to Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke. What are you waiting for?" Naruto asked the stunned Sasuke, wondering if he had some sort of sickness that made him root to a spot and attract screaming banshees.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance at Naruto's voice and quickly calculated the distance between them and the screaming women before darting a glance at the locked back doors of the limo.

He grabbed the startled Naruto's arm and quickly dragged and rand ran over to the passenger seat of the limo, the driver was already seated and running the limo.

Naruto opened his mouth to object to seating in the same small seat with Sasuke, he had dubbed 'teme' but was cut off when he was unceremoniously thrown into the seat followed quickly by a panicked Sasuke who yelled at the driver to 'move!' as soon as he got in.

"Teme! What the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto tried to maneuver around the seat, trying to get away from the pleasant warmth of Sasuke.

"Dobe (dead last)" Sasuke meanwhile was trying how to arrange both of them into the seat made for only one. "Stop moving you usarontonkachi (fool). The driver can't change the gears."

Naruto looked to his left at the uncomfortable looking driver who had his hand on the gear shift, which was squashed by Naruto's ass when he was trying to get away from Sasuke, and in turn his hand was pressed on the gear shift with the squishy cushion of Naruto's cheeks.

The driver prayed for Kami when he sensed Sasuke's heavy killer intent directed on him. He also prayed that he won't be fired the next day. It wasn't his fault that the tasty blond had decided to rest on his hand.

"Dobe, get on my lap." He didn't have any other choice. And he'll be damned if he let that scum get a feel of that blonde's ass.

"What the he…!" Naruto was cut off from finishing his cursing when his vision went hay wire for a second before correcting again.

Then he realized where he was exactly situated at. _WTF ? Why am I in that teme's lap.. hummm…. It's really comfy though, he has a really broad chest. And he's so warm.._

He was jerked into reality from his comfy trance when he heard a deep rumbling near to his ear. He opened his eyes to see exactly what had happened only to face a tinted window and flying sceneries.

He looked around and turned to where he had heard the rumbling from only to face deep dark eyes. He blinked twice before opening mouth.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A/N- this story is based on Meg Cabot's 'Every boy's got one'. I love Meg Cabot's books.. they're so awesome…

Please review ok?

ja


	2. Comeback of the past

A/N- really sorry for not updating soon! But I was a little busy... ehehe... gomen gomen...

Chapter 2 – Comeback of the past

Naruto looked up at the receptionist standing behind the large wooden desk that came up to his chest. When they had finally arrived at the hotel he had hurriedly untangled himself from the Uchiha and ran inside the hotel, intent on getting to his room and locking himself up.

The hotel wasn't too shabby. It was modern looking and spacious, it also seemed that there weren't any tourists around too even though all rooms seemed booked.

So far he was unsuccessful in getting his room number. Neji had booked the rooms under his name and he couldn't get his room number without the long raven haired man's signature.

A devilish smirk came to his face when a sudden thought came to him. A little 'persuasion' wouldn't hurt right? He needed to talk to Kakashi soon also. _I wonder what that idiot of a pervert is doing now. I hope he's not molesting Iruka sensei again!_ He thought with a growl.

He looked at the bored looking receptionist again, she was inspecting her nails. Naruto's inner chibi Naru strangled a chibi version of the receptionist in his head. Outwardly he didn't show any homicidal intentions.

"Miss, how long have you worked here then?" he asked. Phase 1 of 'Naruto's guide for wooing women', Ask about them.

The woman looked at him with a 'wth-weirdo' look on her face but decided to answer when she saw him smile at her. She would never admit it, but the beaming smile was charming as hell.

"I've been working here for a year now. Now sir if you don't mind I have to tend to other customers too." She smiled at him with fakeness, motioning to the older man standing, irritated, behind Naruto.

Naruto growled audibly as he turned from the scowling man to the receptionist. "Look lady, I just want to know my room number. So just give it me and I'll leave."

The receptionist frowned, her pretty face contorting. "I'm sorry sir. But I cannot give information like that when the room is not booked under your name. We have to protect the personal information of customers."

"Look, do you even know who I am?" Naruto hated it when he had to use his name to get things, hated it when the name was famous because of his father and not him. It was like using his father and Naruto didn't like that.

He was suddenly startled when a warm hand descended on his shoulder. _Kami-sama, please tell me it's not the bastard Uchiha._ Naruto begged his gods when he slowly turned around to face whoever it was.

"Naruto-chan! It's been too long my love!" Naruto stopped short when he heard the '–chan'. _NONONONONO.. NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM! PLEASE LET IT BE THE UCHIHA! _

"Ne ne Naru-chan. How've you been? You left so suddenly last time. I was so sad –sniff- –sniff-." Naruto kept his eyes closed the whole time as the stranger shook him and then cried exaggeratedly.

"Kyuubi-sama!" the receptionist's shocked voice snapped his eyes open and he looked at the dreaded eyes he wished to avoid forever.

"Yo Naru-chan!" twinkling blood red eyes peered into his own dreading azure ones. He wiggled out of the arms of the red haired man.

"Hizashiburi desu ne (long time no see, right), Kyuubi." He straightened his crumpled jacket and looked straight at the man.

"It's good to see you again my love!" the happy voice shouted for the whole lobby to hear. Naruto glanced around to see if other people gathered around had heard and what he saw made his eyes scrunch together and wish that all this was a nightmare.

The whole lobby was dead silent and all the people were looking at the eccentric man screaming how much he loved him. Naruto looked back at the tall man opposite him, trying his best not to bolt.

"Kyuubi!" he hissed, trying to get the other's attention. When the desired effect didn't happen he grabbed his arm.

"I love yo- eh?" Kyuubi's outburst was interrupted when Naruto grabbed his arm started stalking to the elevators.

"So Naru-chan, you didn't tell me why you are in my hotel" the man smiled at the furious blond who was already halfway across the lobby towards the elevators.

Naruto went stiff and looked slowly at the grinning man next to him. "Yours?"

Kyuubi looked at him sadly (I _know you are acting Kyuubi!_) and looked hurt at his question.

"You mean you don't know? I bought the hotel from Gaara years ago! I'm so hurt Naru-chan" but before he could mock cry again Naruto tightened his grip and turned to face him. Kyuubi could swear that he saw the cog wheels turning inside the blonde's head.

"You know Gaara? That means you know Neji." Naruto stated the obvious.

"Of course I know Gaara. I got to know him in a deal signing I did with the Sabaku corporations. Neji and I met in a business conference. He asked me to book him some rooms today, wonder where he is now." Before he could wonder more about the Hyuuga he was forcefully dragged across the room again towards the gaping receptionist.

"You know that I can charge you for assault for this Naru-chan." He forced himself not to flinch when the blond glared at him.

"I need a favor Kyuubi. And you're just the person to do this." Naruto was feet away from the big table.

Kyuubi knew the plan would work. But he needed the co-operation from Naruto. And when he heard what Naruto said. _Kukuku... Naru-chan, you have no idea how much I would like to help you… with a price of course._

Naruto felt his sixth sense activate. He looked at the red head he was dragging and felt his eye twitch at the smirk the man wore in his eyes as he stared at him.

"KYUUBI! GET YOUR PERVERTED THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD! I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES I WON'T SLEEP WITH YOU!" Naruto screamed himself hoarse. He fumed silently for a second before he looked around, trying to find why the atmosphere was so tense.

His eyes widened when he saw the other people staring at him (again!) and the receptionist look faintish. He looked at Kyuubi and felt his eyes twitch double time at he saw the other man leering at him openly. _Shimatta! _(shit)

"Ahaha.. gomen (sorry) for shouting Kyuubi but I'm not having a good day." The blond tried to ease the tension. But he regretted his decision when he saw the other man's leer widen.

"I can make your day better Naru-chan." He eyed the blond lustfully. "All you have to do is say so."

"Kyuubi, I swear if you say something like that again I won't be held responsible for the injuries you will suffer from." Naruto held himself from punching the man unconscious.

Kyuubi laughed as he watched the angry blond advance. "But I want something in return you know. I don't do favors for free."

"Fine. We'll see. The receptionist won't give me my room number. The rooms are booked under Neji's name but he booked them for us." He smiled charmingly at the curious red head, making him blink. "Please find the room number kyuu-chan." He started walking to the stunned man.

Naruto stopped when he was inches away from the older man's face. He watched as the man's breathing sped and heat start to come from him. Naruto would never say it out loud but he was attracted to the weird man. _Who wouldn't be? _

Kyuubi stood 6" with a slim but strong build. His blood red short hair was floppy and some wayward locks would occasionally brush his long lashed. His ruby red eyes, which normally wouldn't show emotions, entranced anyone who would dare to look into them. His tan creamy skin was very soft to touch.

Naruto would never let anyone know the relationship him and Kyuubi shared. Not after the incident years ago and the consequences that followed.

Naruto hadn't seen his step=brother for a year now. He saw him after six years when they met in a conference in Venice. But they didn't get to talk.

_What happened, Kyuubi nii-san? You're not who you were. _

_**Flashback – 6 years back**_

_Naruto was 14 and today was Kyuubi's birthday party. He was turning 16. The whole house was lit and music pumped loudly. The remaining half of the huge birthday cake Naruto's mother, Kushina, baked was sitting on the large wooden dinner table which had been dragged to the living room._

_The whole house was streaming with people, Kyuubi's friends, his parent's friends, their cousins and some of Naruto's friends even, were there. The air was thumping with the beat from the massive speakers of the stereo. One of their friends had put a hip hop CD on._

_The adults had gone to the third floor of the four story house while the teenagers had remained to dance and get drunk on the first two floors._

_Their parents had allowed a limited amount of alcohol; any more will get them grounded for a year. Kyuubi loved his night life and wasn't going to take any chances with their parents. They were renowned through out the whole country for their successful careers and their brains. _

_Naruto and his friends hung around with the youngest of Kyuubi's friends. They didn't dare to venture to the older once. They had seen enough to scar them for life. _

_They were sitting on the living room playing an innocent version of truth or dare when Kyuubi came with his friends through the huge French doors separating the living room and the enormous garden, which was alight with fireflies and part lights. _

_They spotted Naruto and the gang and sat down with them. They agreed to play truth or dare. All of the younger teenagers except Naruto caught the mischievous glint in Kyuubi's eyes and shivered. _

"_What the hell are you guys playing? You call this truth or dare? What kind of a dare is stealing Kushina-san's shoes?" Yonbi, a largely built boy Naruto recognized as the guy Kyuubi hung out with the most, asked._

_Naruto always wondered why they insisted on calling each other nicknames. Kyuubi even went as far as changing his actual name to the nickname._

"_Well I agree it is a decent dare. My mother loves ever single one of her shoes." Kyuubi commented as he wondered why his mother even wanted to own hundred pairs of shoes. The woman was obsessed!_

"_Whatever, we'll spice up the game now." Sanbi sneered. He was sitting next to Yonbi. Kyuubi nodded and grabbed the empty beer bottle and spun it in the middle of the circle of teenagers._

_His eyes held Naruto's innocent blue eyes the whole time. Kyuubi's friends who caught the look smirked at each other._

_The bottle stopped on Chiko, one of Naruto's friends, an eccentric blue haired girl. She grinned at Kyuubi who was looking a bit disappointed._

_Gonbi took it upon herself to give the grinning girl a task. "I dare you to strip tease to the song I pick."_

_Chiko looked stricken for a second before her face broke into a broad smirk. "Take a fast beat one. I don't like dancing for sissy songs." The older girl nodded and walked to the stereo._

_Naruto was distracted when Kyuubi sidled next to him and leaned on him. "So Naru-chan, have you ever tasted sake?" _

_Naruto eyed his mischievous prankster of a brother before shaking his shaggy blond head. He feared for his life when the small smirk on Kyuubi's full lips turned positively feral. He was got ready to run for his life when two ruby eyes with an emotion he didn't recognize held his wide blue eyes._

"_Well then, you can't be the only one to miss out. I would be ashamed if anyone knew that my 14 year old idiotic brother never had sake." Naruto opened his mouth to say that he wasn't the only one who had never had sake and to ask since when he was Kyuubi's when the older boy got up and walked to the French doors again._

_He forgot about Kyuubi when the music started and Chiko started to dance. When Kyuubi returned with a sake bottle and two cups he was very uncomfortable. He always saw Chiko as a sister, and to get turned on when his sister strip teased wasn't a very brotherly thing to do in Naruto's opinion._

_He snapped out of his unwilling trance when he felt something warm and porcelain on his lips. He turned to see Kyuubi holding a sake cup to his lips with a feral grin on his lips._

_He knew he was screwed the second he saw the lustful red eyes. Of course he didn't know it was lust in Kyuubi's eyes. _

_He opened his lips and allowed Kyuubi to pour the sake into his warm mouth. The liquid felt bitter for him at first. He screwed his eyes shut at the ugly taste but opened them when he heard Kyuubi laugh._

_He grew annoyed when Kyuubi kept laughing and grabbed the full cup Kyuubi held in his arms and downed it. That stopped Kyuubi's laughing and he turned to see his brother staring at him. Naruto allowed a triumphant smirk to grace his lips._

_He was silent for a whole minute before he started hiccupping. Kyuubi, next to him, was downing cup after cup of sake. He sometimes offered Naruto who refused at first but then occasionally took an offered cup._

_He didn't understand at first why he felt like the world was tilting and why he was very aware of Kyuubi's warm shoulder and knees occasionally brushing against him._

_The dares came and went, some mild while some others were wild. Like the time when Hachibi was dared to run on the third floor hallway naked._

_He came with two very red cheeks. Apparently Kushina didn't like the dare and she was taking snacks to the others when she had seen Hachibi._

_All the others (very drunk now) laughed till they cried when he told them what happened. Kyuubi left once and twice to get new supplies of sake and Naruto felt himself yearning for Kyuubi's comforting touch during these times. He didn't understand what he was feeling, except shallow happiness and a yearning for something._

_When they ran out of dares the group dispersed leaving only Kyuubi and Naruto sitting and drinking sake. Most of them went to find a snogging partner or a bed._

_Naruto was still drinking sake when a warm hand stopped him. He looked at Kyuubi, who, for once, was looking concerned._

"_That's enough for you Naruto. You're still new to alcohol and you shouldn't drink much. Come on, we'll find somewhere for you to rest till you sober up." Kyuubi got up and took hold of Naruto._

_Naruto let him get dragged up and stumbled when he stood up completely. His whole world was tilting and moving around and he felt dizzy. He only heard Kyuubi's voice and he let the older boy lead him to where ever they were going._

_Kyuubi on the other hand was having a hard time keeping his hands off the younger boy. Naruto's eyes were wide while he was panting slightly. It didn't help for the red head when Naruto leaned his whole body on him for support._

"_Come on Naruto. Keep up. We're almost there now." Kyuubi's voice wasn't that slurred._

"_Whhheeerrrree arrrre wwe goooin?" Naruto on the other hand was completely smashed and couldn't tell what was black and what was white._

"_I'm taking you to your room. Don't faint now." Kyuubi was hyperventilating when Naruto grabbed his waist._

"_I do not faint! I pass out, baka Kyuubi." Kyuubi let a smirk adorn his face when he heard the half conscious blond insult him. _

_Kyuubi opened the dark blue door to Naruto's room and dragged the blond inside. He walked to the bed and dumped the boy on the soft mattress._

_Naruto sighed when he felt the scent of his room, lavender air freshener and mango from the big mango tree outside his room. He moaned when he felt a hand on his chest._

_Kyuubi stilled when he heard the blond moan. _

_/Flashback end/_

_And I woke up to find that I had been seconds away from having sex with my older brother. When I tried to find him to apologize I found out he had left for Suna University. _He looked at the red head calmly talking to the receptionist.

_He didn't even come for holidays. The time I finally saw him was last year at a conference where his company signed a deal. _He smiled back when the red head turned and grinned at him triumphantly.

"Yosh, Naru-chan, your room number is 616. It's on the seventh floor. I could take you there but I'm late for a meeting." The deep voice of the red head rumbled

Naruto nodded and thanked him. But the man wasn't finished. "So what's my payment Naru-chan." Red eyes leered at him. Naruto sighed in defeat. _So much for getting this done without return favors._

"Tell me something you want" he interrupted before the man could open his mouth to say something perverted. "No weird dares or perverted ideas. Something I Can do." He was surprised when all laugher left Kyuubi's eyes and his expression turned serious.

Kyuubi sighed and looked at him. "We both know there are still some loose ends to tie down about our past Naruto. I'm free tonight and I have wanted to talk to you for a while." Red eyes left his to look at a potted palm next to the reception desk.

"You had six years nii-san. You could've at least come for holidays." Naruto was angry that Kyuubi had the nerve to avoid them like that.

"I just never got time." Naruto scoffed at the lame excuse. But Kyuubi was serious. "It's true. You know about father. He didn't trust me enough because I was always partying and skipping classes. I wanted to show him that I was serious."

Kyuubi looked at him again. A sad smile adorned his handsome face. "I wanted to inherit the company. I don't begrudge you Naruto. I just wished I had a chance." He lifted his hand when Naruto opened his mouth to interrupt.

"We both know father didn't consider me his son Naruto. He never did. That's why I was given the Suna Company. He had written the will even before adopting me, Naruto." Azure eyes widened in shock. _What the hell is he talking about?_

Kyuubi looked away from searching eyes. "Look, how about we have dinner together tonight? To catch up?"

Naruto looked at the hopeful red eyes before sighing. "All right." He didn't get to continue when Kyuubi hugged him quickly.

"I gotta hurry Naru-chan. I'll see you tonight at seven alright? Come to the lobby and I'll find you. It's a date then." With a wink to a red faced Naruto he was gone.

Naruto fumed silently for a minute before turning to a receptionist who doing a bad job of hiding her curiosity. He smiled at her painfully; which came out as a grimace.

"May I have the keys please?" He asked politely; fakeness dripping in every word. The receptionist scowled at him before handing him keys which had a carved phoenix with 616 embedded as a key tag.

Naruto gave her a warning glance before taking the keys from her hand and marching off to the elevator. He nodded to a porter who walked to him and showed the two suitcases to him.

"I need these two in my room. The room number's 616." Naruto told him as he grabbed the handle of one suitcase and hauled it to the elevator which was thankfully open. The porter grabbed the other one and followed him.

Naruto sighed in relief when he saw a room with a gold plate saying 616. He grabbed his keys and dropped his suitcase when they stood in front of the room. He unlocked the room and walked in. then stopped in mid stride when he took in the room.

_No way in hell! _

He turned to the porter only to find him gone. The suitcase was a feet away from the door and beside a large mirror.

Naruto turned his horror filled gaze back to the room. _This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening.._

He walked to the big four poster bed and dropped on to it heavily. He cradled his aching head in his arms as he sighed deeply, trying to calm down.

The whole room was painted maroon with white large curtains and tall windows. It wasn't what horrified the blond. It was the bed.

The four poster bed had a red coverlet on it. With heart shaped pink pillows and a heart shaped head board with cupids carved on it.

On the floor there was a soft maroon carpet that covered the whole room. It said 'love' in big letters randomly.

_What in the world is this? _Naruto wondered tiredly and then his eyes widened. _Masaka!_ (Don't tell me)

He quickly ran onto the hallway and skidded to a halt in front of the big gold plate near the elevator that had room numbers. His eyes scanned the tall plate urgently, trying to catch the number 616. Then he finally found it. Next to the number said something in commas. He felt his world drop at the statement.

"Room 616 – Honeymoon suite"

_I am not on a honeymoon with that Uchiha bastard! _

_Neji! KONO YAROOOOOO (That bastard)_

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time as he heard Kiba laugh obnoxiously at something he had said himself. _Kami-sama, is there no limit for his idiocy!_

They had stopped at the hotel café when they arrived and the other idiotic blond had run off to find the room. _Probably to find how far his room is from mine_. He inwardly rolled his eyes at the naïve blonde's predictability.

However he stopped at the foyer when he noticed the blonde of his thoughts at the reception desk, furiously saying something to the bored receptionist. He smirked when he noticed that the brunette receptionist had noticed him and was fixing her hair quickly.

Naruto looked at the brunette woman behind the large desk. He cursed his luck for the thousandth time. _Why the hell is this stupid bitch still here? Don't they switch from hour to hour? Where is she looking now?_

Naruto looked behind him to see who had gained the seemingly bored receptionist and felt his breath get stuck when he saw Sasuke smirking at him.

_It's not fair! Why is he so damn hot! Wait.. Back up.. I DID NOT THINK THAT THE BASTARD IS HOT!_

He glared at the smirking raven and watched as the others of their group came behind the Uchiha and spotted him. Kiba waved with a big smile and Shikamaru and Gaara only nodded at him. Chouji and Hinata also waved at him.

Then they started to make their way to the blond with Sasuke's friends. He spotted Neji as the man walked up to Gaara. He felt his smile he had since spotting his friends, slip and a frown take place on his face.

Naruto's suddenly icy eyes glared at the oblivious Hyuuga. His friends were stunned at his change of demeanor but they didn't stop walking. Neji also looked at him as if sensing his fury.

Neji didn't show any indication of guilt or remorse as his pale lavender eyes looked emotionlessly at his raging azure ones. This only fuelled Naruto's anger.

Naruto stilled when he realized that if his friends asked the receptionist about the room…. _Shimatta! _(shit).

He whirled around and faced the receptionist who was eyeing the Uchiha shamelessly. Naruto's anger climbed another notch.

"Look here, I need you to change the room. That's just it. I'll pay now if you want. Just book me another damn room!" Naruto didn't raise his voice even though his fury was obvious in his voice.

The receptionist looked at him disdainfully, miffed by his cursing. "I'm sorry sir, but there are no available rooms. Hyuuga-san booked the last rooms. We gave him the honeymoon suite because he insisted to have at least four rooms."

_Four rooms? But there are nine of us. What's going on?_

"There are nine of us. You only have four rooms?" Naruto asked with a hint of panic in his voice. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw the woman glare at him and nod her head.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He waited until the group had arrived at the desk before addressing the Hyuuga male.

"Neji-san, you have booked only four rooms and one of them is a honeymoon suite." He looked up to blank pale lavender eyes. The others in the group sensed the coming argument and readied themselves.

"There are no other rooms Naruto-san. Because we don't have to stay here for long I booked the rooms. The nearest hotel to the airport is this one. If we are to book another hotel it will take time and it will be much better to wait at the airport and avoid the trouble." Neji stated calmly.

Naruto felt a migraine coming. "So you're saying we have to share our rooms with someone else?" Neji nodded. "So who's going to stay in the honeymoon suite?"

The whole group was silent at the questions. "Who's the room booked under?" Kiba asked.

"All rooms are booked under Neji's name. This woman here," he indicated to the blushing brunette who was staring at an uninterested Uchiha, "gave me the room key saying it was for me." He ended sarcastically.

Kiba laughed loudly while others just snickered quietly. Even Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Shino, who were the emotionless as named by Kiba, seemed amused. But Naruto wasn't. His eyes held the same iciness.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the blond. _This isn't going good. The other time I saw him like this was with Kuran sensei. How troublesome._

Kiba seemed to realize the same thing since he stopped laughing and watched the blond intently. He looked seriously at the blond as he began to speak while others who didn't know Naruto looked curious.

"I don't want to stay in the honeymoon suite, and I absolutely will not stay in it with another person. There's only one bed there and the whole room sickens me." He spat out.

The group was shocked. They never knew that Naruto had a side like the one they were now seeing. _The dobe is not a happy-go-lucky idiot? What's the world coming to?_

"Since none of us are thrilled to neither actually spend a night in a honeymoon suite nor even spend the night with someone else, we should pick someone."

"So how do you suppose we do it dobe." Sasuke drawled out. Naruto glared at him before going to an emotionless state.

"Whatever method you use. You can't reason why you shouldn't be in there. We all know why." Naruto said. _It's better to spend the night in airport even, rather than going through this torture. Demo (but), Kyuubi nii, I need to talk to him again_.

"We'll draw sticks then." Everyone looked at Kiba incredulously, well except the emotionless ones. They just looked at him. Naruto nodded.

"Since none of us have any other idea…" he paused to look at each of them before continuing, "We'll draw sticks then."

He turned to the receptionist who had been listening to the whole conversation. She was doing a futile attempt to catch Sasuke's eyes.

"Can we have a piece of paper miss?" Naruto asked her. The receptionist looked shyly at Sasuke as she handed Naruto a paper.

After preparing the paper sticks Naruto held them to the group. "I have numbered the papers also. The ones with the same number go to the same room." They all nodded and pulled out the paper sticks.

"The owner of the paper stick with a star goes to the honeymoon suite."

_Kuso _(damn)

"I have number 1" Kiba announced firstly, that lead to the others stating their numbers also.

"I h-have n-numb-ber 1 t-too" Hinata said, shyly glancing at Kiba who was grinning widely.

Neji glared at Naruto who didn't even look at him. "One room will have three of us since the number is odd. If you want to you can stay with Kiba and Hinata, Neji-san"

"Tch. I have number 3." Neji dismissed the idea. _If he does something I'll take care of him. _

"I have three." Gaara's monotone voice snapped Neji out of his thoughts. _So we're together huh?_ He caught a pair of jade eyes and held their gaze, both smirking slightly. _I will enjoy this. _

"Seems like Shikamaru and me are together." Chouji said after peering into the paper he had drawn for the lazy genius, since he had refused to, claiming it was 'troublesome'.

Shino was silent. Naruto looked at the silent man to see the paper but his hands were empty. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Shino-san has to share with a pair." Naruto said to the group. Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other. They knew others won't give space to the silent man, since all of them were some how involved with each other.

"Mendokuse (troublesome). He can share with us." Shino nodded at the Nara heir who nodded back.

Naruto looked at all of them before daring a glance at the Uchiha who was silent. The man was smirking.

"It looks like we're going to have to share a room, dobe." The raven said, not even a hint of emotion in his voice. He grimaced as he said the last sentence that made Naruto flinch too.

"We have to share the honeymoon suite."

The whole group was silent for a full minute after the raven's statement before they all exploded into fit full laughter, except Sasuke and Naruto, who were scowling darkly.

Both of them glared at each other, blaming the other for drawing the paper stick with the star. _What did I do to deserve this? _

It was Naruto who broke the heated glaring fest. _I don't mind sharing a room with him. But the honeymoon suite? That room is evil!_ He sighed and turned around and walked to the elevator.

"Where are you going, usarontonkachi (fool)?" Sasuke asked the retreating back of the blond. Naruto looked back at the raven before shrugging his shoulders.

"My luggage is already there since the woman gave me the room key before." He held up the key. "I'm going to the room. Come whenever you want." He turned and walked again

The others followed him silently but before they could reach Naruto the elevator doors opened and Naruto stepped inside.

Sasuke sighed inaudibly before following Naruto. _At least he could've held the elevators for us. _ He jabbed at the button of the second elevator and waited impatiently

Finally after a 'ding' the elevator opened and they all stepped inside. When they got to the sixth floor as instructed by the receptionist to Neji and Gaara, they stepped out and walked to the respective rooms.

Sasuke stalked to the room two doors down which were open. Just as he turned to it a blond head popped out. Naruto smiled brightly at him before going back to the room.

_Tch, dobe. _

A/N- finally! Chapter done.. please review! This is my first AU fic!

Thx for reading .

Ja.


	3. Read please!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence, but there are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long.

This is my protestation against the removal of our beloved lemons. Sure, there are some crass and crude representatives of the fiction world out there, but do they really need to be the cause of the the works of art that grace this site to be demolished in an instant? NO!

SO rise up my fellow fans of fiction, and sign your online handle to this fine petition and together we WILL stop the travesty of this movement!

Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Also, show support here: : / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 5/ #63703800

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

ibdemented

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

xAkireix

LadyLucifer94

Kuramasgal

Makoed

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
